Of Fang and Tree
by Ponygal54
Summary: For thousands of years, a war has been fought between the elves and the vampires to see who would be the dominant being of eternal life in Middle Earth. Legolas is an elf-ling when he's introduced to a vampire, in the oddest way... THIS IS AN AU
1. The First Glimpse

Of Fang and Tree

Summary: For thousands of years, a war has been fought between the elves and the vampires to see who would be the dominant being of eternal life in Middle Earth. The dark woods of Mirkwood are the main place where the battles are fought. Legolas is a young elf-ling when he's first introduced to a vampire, but in the oddest way. A young vampire runs away from home to get lost in the woods and captured by elves, not yet matured…

A/N: Please be nice, the vampire thing is the way I want to view them so no bad comments, thanks.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the LOTR characters...only the ones I create myself are mine!

* * *

Legolas looked down at his book and tried to focus on reading, his father would be most upset if he didn't finish the book soon. But the little Mirkwood elf-ling wanted to be anywhere but in the humid study reading. He heard the call for a patrol to gather so they could go out to…patrol. Legolas gritted his teeth and set the book down, he'd read later.

"Wait, Avalon!" he called, running to the window, "I'm coming too!"

The leader, Avalon, nodded and the little prince raced through the palace getting changed as he went. His clothes scattered on the floors around the whole place as he finally arrived to see his little white pony was being led out for him. One of the other elven warriors handed the elf-ling his usual set of archery gear and a small battle knife. Then the boy was boosted onto the back of his fury mount and they started out.

It was a silent patrol, mostly heading around the darkest parts of the woods where no sunlit penetrated the thick foliage. Only the dimmest light from the distance provided the group with sight. Legolas didn't ask why they patrolled here, he didn't want to know. He was just more then happy to sit on the back of his cheery pony and follow the patrol around. It was more exciting then that awful book about the creatures of Mirkwood forest that his father insisted he read. He was just getting to the chapter about spiders. It was very boring stuff and he sighed.

At that moment, the patrol stopped at the signal of Avalon. His head was turned to one side and staring at the darkness in the woods. In another instant, the dark haired elf had his bow in his hands, hopping off his horse. The rest of the patrol followed suit, including Legolas. They walked slowly towards the dark woods.

Legolas wasn't sure what they were doing, he was very confused, but he knew better then to ask when everyone was so tense. It was then that they all heard the distinct noise of someone shifting in a hiding place. Several bows were pulled taunt as their leader moved forward, knife in hand. He moved out of sight, but not out of range. Legolas watched tensely as the elf vanished from sight, wondering what was in the darkness. At last there was a noise, a surprised cry of shock and terror. The elves tensed and waited as they heard a slight scuffle break out, there was a final grunt and struggle before all was still.

Then another struggle ensued as the elf returned, dragging a young boy from the darkness and into the dim woodland light. Since no sunlight penetrated the area, the creature was hard to see. Legolas heard the boy whimper fearfully when he saw the arrows pointed at him and almost felt bad.

Almost.

"Is that…a young one?" an elf beside Legolas seemed stunned as he watched the boy struggle.

"Very young, look at how weak he is." Another quipped, "He probably hasn't grown his permanent fangs yet…"

Legolas was confused, "What is it?" he demanded after a few moments, disliking being left out.

Avalon, still holding the young being, looked over at Legolas, "My Prince…this is a vampire…"

XXX

Legolas sat in the study with his nose buried deep into his book; at last he gave a cry of excitement. He had reached the vampire chapter. It was one of the thickest chapters he had seen and yet he was not discouraged. He rubbed his eyes and looked out the window, it was getting quite dark and he knew he should be sleeping, but he had to know.

After they had locked the little child in a room in the lower part of the palace, he had begun to wonder about vampires and why his fellow elves harbored a hatred of them. Hopefully this book would enlighten him.

The young elven prince looked back to the text before him and began to read. His eyes rolling over line after line of the book, page after page. It was well into the night when his father arrived and shoed him to bed. Taking the book away and leaving a very tired Legolas with only half the answers he sought.

As his father left him alone in his chambers, tucked under his warm covers, he wondered if the little vampire child was alright below. He had seemed rather distraught upon his capture. Legolas turned over and stared out his window at the full moon and sighed, closing his eyes to think and drifted off carelessly to sleep…

But his eyes were only closed for mere moments before he heard the loud shrieks that erupted from below. The keening wails were filled with pain and terror. Legolas recoiled from the sound and hopped from his bed. Elves were rushing by when he opened his door, following after he was sure it was safe.

They flew down several halls and passages Legolas had never seen before, but he knew where they were heading. It was deep below the palace of Mirkwood where they had placed the vampire, and yet, his cries were heard as if he were nearer then that. A crowd had gathered outside the door of the dark cell the child was in, Thranduil stood before them all and blacked the door with his imposing form.

"None shall enter this room unless instructed to! Go back to your chambers and sleep, this matter is being dealt with by the guards." The king explained to many of the angered and sleepy elves.

They grumbled and muttered, leaving. Legolas hid in the shadows, knowing his father would have not approved of his venturing into such a place in the palace. The king then sighed and moved aside as a hooded guard entered the cell, "I thought you said that draft would keep him quiet until morning…"

The figure growled, "I thought it would."

There was a childish whimper as the cloaked being stepped into the cell, the king followed, "I want him silenced so that no one else arrives here wondering what we've got hidden here. If some of the others knew…"

"Yes, Sire, I'm well aware of what would occur." The being hissed.

Legolas moved closer to the open door and peered inside, his little eyes widened with shock at what he saw. The room was very dark and dank. In the center a heavy metal ring was anchored to the floor, attached to that ring was a long, thick, chain. And on the very end of that chain was the young boy. His wrists snapped tightly together with one giant manacle that was clearly much too tight for even his small wrists. His ankles were hobbled by thick chains as well, leaving the child quite helpless.

Legolas' eyes drifted briefly around the dark room, seeing there were no windows and only a small scarp of cloth in one corner that was evidently meant to act as a blanket or…a bed. The little elf-ling felt a twinge of pity for this young vampire. This was unusually cruel for the elves to do.

"Well, grab him and double up the dose of the draft this time…" Thranduil's voice cut through his thoughts and drew his eyes to the unfolding drama.

The hooded being grabbed the child and held him firmly as he struggled and cried out in an odd dialect Legolas had never heard before. It almost rasped on the air it sounded so rough. Panic laced the pleads as a vial was produced, a strange black liquid bubbling within its confinement.

The hooded being gripped the boy's hair and yanked his head back so his tiny throat jutted out at a painful angle, he then uncorked the vial and rammed it between the struggling vampires lips. For a moment it was held in place and then the vial was pulled away and Thranduil stepped forward, clasping a large hand over the poor thrashing child's face.

The little body convulsed as it sought to pull air in through the blocked nostrils, it was a battle the child could not win and eventually his throat worked in helpless swallowing motions. Legolas just barely caught a glimpse of something trickling from the little creatures pleading eyes as his body went limp. Thranduil released his face and let the hooded being take over, stepping back to watch.

The hooded being took the very limp child and set him against a wall, then retrieved another vial, speaking in the same dialect that the boy had as he tipped the contents of the vial into the poor creatures mouth.

Legolas saw no more as his father suddenly loomed over him. He grabbed the elf-ling by the arm and pulled him along the hall, "Legolas…you should not be here. It is far past your bed time."

"But that boy…"

"You're tired Legolas…go back to your room now and sleep." The tone his father used suggested it was best that the younger elf not argue.

Legolas ascended the steps to his chambers, his thoughts dwindling on the face of the boy. He couldn't get rid of the image of terror it held, nor how he was being so cruelly kept. As Legolas crawled back into bed, a lasting image of the child would haunt him through the night…the painful tears that leaked from petrified eyes…

XXX

Legolas was well into his breakfast when his father arrived at the table in the morning, everything was quiet last night but he suspected his father had slept little. The elder elf sat at his place at the table and looked at his son's mostly finished plate. He sighed and called to his nearby guard, speaking too low for Legolas to hear. Even though the boy did strain to try to hear just the faintest murmur of a word, he received nothing.

The guard nodded and bowed away, taking off rapidly and Legolas watched him go with wonder. He hoped it didn't concern the little vampire boy. The thought of the poor child below his feet turned Legolas' stomach and he was unable to enjoy his meal. He set his utensils down and looked to his father who was just taking a mouthful of the fine breakfast.

"Father…last night…"

The elder elf stopped him with a look, swallowing hard, "Legolas…I will ask you to never speak of the events you saw last night to anyone ever. Don't ask me about it either." Finality was deep in the voice so Legolas didn't argue.

He merely stood from the table and went through the halls of the palace. He eventually found himself staring down the stair case that would lead him to the cell of the vampire child. Legolas hesitated, looking around before slowly descending the steps. His father would be extremely angry if he found out that Legolas had ventured back down to the cell.

He peeked cautiously around the corner at the bottom of the stairs, no one was there. The prince slowly padded down the hall to the dark, little, cell the vampire resided in. gripping the key that hung from the wall nearby. The heavy metal weighed his hands down as he stared at it and the key hole. He debated turning around and leaving, getting out of the way of trouble, but something pushed him to insert the key into the lock. He wanted to know about the child. He wanted to know more about the boy.

The key grated in the lock and sounded like thunder in Legolas' mind, any second he expected guards to rush to the scene and find him, but none came. The young elf pushed open the door and slipped inside, grabbing a candle off the wall where it sat before he went. The door clicked shut behind him and he was enveloped in the darkness of the room. Were it not for the light the small candle gave off, Legolas would have been helplessly blind.

The shifting of chains startled Legolas and he pressed against the door defensively. After a few seconds of the chains moving closer, a pale face met the light of his candle. The slim features almost made Legolas think that the boy was an elf. But his hair was messy, un-kept, and it was as black as night. His eyes shimmered a stunning blue in the light, but when a shadow passed over the small face, darkness filled those tiny eyes. Legolas winced mentally when he saw the rag-wrapped chain that bisected the boy's mouth like a bit on a horse. It looked very painful, but it gave the elf a clear view of the slightly longer canine teeth. The boy was missing one though, as if he'd recently lost a tooth.

Legolas stared a while into the face of the young vampire, unsure of what to say. Eventually the child's eyes wandered to the candle Legolas held, some of the fear in his eyes seemed to ebb away and he took another step closer.

The elf-ling pressed firmly against the door and pulled the candle back to him some more. Having been holding it out in front of him to see, he watched a slight despair and dread fill the vampire's eyes, shaking his head almost pleading. Unable to talk with the crude gag jammed between his teeth. Tears pooled in his young eyes as he looked down shamefully.

Legolas watched the boy and slowly moved off the door, holding the little candle out. He looked up with surprised and timid eyes, hesitantly his little hands reached out for the candle. He gripped it with great difficulty, as the manacle allowed little movement, and looked at Legolas thankfully.

"I understand…I used to be scared of the dark too…" the little elf prince spoke softly so as not to startle the vampire.

The boy nodded his thanks again, his fear ebbing away as he now could see into the dark corners of the tiny room. Legolas smiled softly and turned to leave for a moment, he would bring back food next time and find the keys for his chains, "I'll be right back…I promise…" he was just saying as the door creaked under his touch.

Fear flooded both sets of eyes as the door was opened. Legolas paled.

"What are you doing here?"

* * *

Well, there's the first chapter! Now you will review and let me know what you think do far. Wondering who's opened the door? You'll have to review and wait to find out! Mwhahahahahahahahaha-choke, hack, cough Okay...I'm good now...luv y'all!


	2. Two Stressing Fathers

So, thanks for the wonderful reviews, I'd just like to really thank xXSummersXx for the really awsome review! You Rock hard! And so do the rest of you who reviewed. I'd also like to re-affirm that the vampires I'm portraying in this story are the way I choose to precieve them. Thanks :D

* * *

The dark palace was nestled deep in the darkest part of Mirkwood; no elf had ventured that far as the sunlight had never seen those parts. All life seemed cold and dead. It was the perfect place for the vampires to set up their home. Of course it did making hunting somewhat of an inconvenience but that was easily solved by the nightly trips to human villages, as elves were very hard to catch. Not to say they didn't try to catch them, there were the tastiest of the creatures…

The castle was normally inactive during the daylight hours, as most vampires enjoyed resting for hunts or other activities in the night, but at the present it was buzzing with activity.

The lord of the vampires rushed through the halls of the dark castle, his long black hair was combed immaculately so that not a hair was out of place, his pale grey eyes looked slightly panicked. His black robe billowed behind him as he rushed by, his shinning boots thudding ominously in the silent halls. Finally, he arrived at his destination, a door in the middle of the last hall. He pushed it open and was greeted by the sobs of his distraught wife.

Her maids rushed around her, trying to comfort her as she wailed and howled. Her long brown hair was a mess and her bright blue eyes were red and puffy from crying. Her white nightgown was all a muddle and wrinkled as she rushed to embrace him.

"Nadia…Nadia! My love…please don't weep…his Keeper is out looking for him as we speak. I'm sure that Hebion will find our Colby." The man tried to sooth his wife and not admit that he himself was so distraught.

Nadia wailed again as she clutched him firmly, "But Ciaran…what if he got caught by those filthy elves?" she sobbed harder.

Ciaran hold her tighter, "No…no, he left a note that said he was going to find his fox, remember, the little beast ran away. I'm sure he just got a little lost is all, Hebion will find them both safe and sound…I promise my love…" he kissed her forehead in hopes of calming her.

The vampire lady still cried, her boy had been missing for nearly two nights. When that fox was back she was going to make sure that it was leashed in the compound at all times and the Colby didn't go unwatched….ever!

It was then a very large, crimson haired, vampire burst into the room. He was a head taller then Ciaran and his shoulders were broader. His boots were lined with fur as was his dark green robe. Across his back were two long knives and at his hip was a slim, jeweled, silver dagger. The hazel eyed vampire looked paler then normal, his hair in disarray around his face.

In his arms was a small fox puppy, it was sleeping and pleasantly unaware of all the events going on around it. The vampire bowed low and panted softly, as if he'd ran the whole way there.

"Milord and lady…" he gulped as he straightened, "I could not find young Master Colby…" Nadia wailed and he continued over her, "But I know where he is." Ciaran shifted and looked at him, demanding he tell. "He's in Mirkwood."

XXX

Hebion paced the throne room with the puppy in his arms still, after hearing the news that their son was in Mirkwood, Nadia had fainted. Ciaran had seen to her, tending to her before telling Hebion to await him in the throne room.

The vampire warrior looked down at the puppy and rubbed the dirt out of its matted fur, "Oh little Ruscion…why did you run off like that? The boy follows you everywhere…" he sighed heavily and tried to clean up the little pet, fixing the blue ribbon that acted as a collar.

Ruscion was Colby's only pet ever and the boy loved him of course. He had named him and taken good care of him. The little pup even slept with the boy! Of course the little fox had decided to run off and the boy, of course, had to follow.

Ciaran burst into the throne room looking distraught, "Are you positive?"

Hebion bowed and nodded, "I found the leash for the pup discarded right were there appeared to be signs of a struggle. He was taken to Mirkwood. I found his cloak on the trail heading to the palace."

The vampire lord looked very upset with this news he gripped the other's shoulders, "There is no mistake? They took my son?" Hebion nodded, "Then it is as I feared, we will have to travel to the palace and demand he's returned."

"Are you sure he's still alive, Sire?"

Hebion's head snapped to the side as his master backhanded him roughly across the face, "Of course he is! How dare you even think that!!"

The guard bowed his head submissively, "I-I'm sorry, Sire."

Ciaran nodded and strode about the room, "You had better be." Was the growled reply.

Hebion stood where he was, looking still at the little pup in his arms. He would take care of the fox for the boy, at least until the boy came back or…the lady took it. He didn't watch his master pace the room, working himself up more and more. Tonight he would hunt for an elf and likely bring it back to the palace to torture it. It was the way his master thought.

There was a gentle knock at the door as it opened, in came one vampire dragging a blind folded human. It was one of the warriors they had captured about a week ago, the rest of his companions were already dead. Hebion knew that his night was tonight. A good thing too, his master was in a foul mood now.

The vampire held the prisoner's arms behind him as he was forced upon the wooden table. The man whimpered and thrashed weakly against his captor, "No! Please! I..I have a family! Please…I don't want to die!!" his voice reached hysterics quickly.

Ciaran walked over slowly, deliberately letting the man listen to his steps coming closer and closer. "A family you say? Tell me about them…" his voice was filled with fake kindness that the blindfolded man fell for.

"I…I have a wife! A beautiful wife! She's perfect and I love her very much…" the man's voice quavered, "And…and I have four daughters…they're all looking for suitors now! Of course they'll need their father's blessing!" his voice cracked more as he heard the footsteps drawing nearer, "A-and I have a little baby boy!" this seemed to halt the vampire, Hebion knew it would, "**Yes!** He's just starting to walk!" the man whimpered and started to cry, "Pl-please! My son needs a father! Please, _please_, don't kill me!! I want to see my daughters be married!! I don't want to widow my wife! Please―" his please were cut off when the vampire lord clamped a hand over his mouth.

Ciaran snarled, "It is a shame…but they will find a new warrior to call father…she will find a new one to call husband and you will be forgotten."

It was the cruelest thing Hebion had ever heard his master say to a poor victim, usually he comforted them before their death. This time…the man would die a total destroyed man.

Hebion didn't watch the killing, just listening to the sounds of the poor wretch's last dying trills. At last there was silence in the hall and the vampire lord wiped his mouth on the back of his hand. "Hebion, my friend…go and find something to feed upon…I'm sure you haven't eaten since you took off after my son."

"No, Sire, I have not. I will do as you recommend as I think I see a long week ahead of myself, Sire." Hebion bowed low and exited the room in a flourish.

At the moment, he was more then happy to leave the side of his master.

XXX

"_What are you doing here?"_

The hooded being from before was now blocking the doorway to the cell, big and imposing. Legolas thought he was scary from behind, it was worse to have to face him. The being stepped in and grabbed the prince by his upper arm, pulling him out of the cell and pressed him against the hallway wall.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded again.

Legolas grappled for words, his mouth moving soundlessly. Tears came to his little eyes, this being was terrifying and he couldn't speak for the life of him. The being shook him a bit as if to loosen his tongue, still holding him tightly to the wall.

"Enough!" the loud voice of Thranduil echoed through the corridor like a clap of thunder.

Legolas' knees felt weak and when he was released, he fell. The king walked over to his son and picked him up, pulling him to his feet by his wrist, "Legolas! What did I tell you?" he shook his head and dragged the elf-ling along behind him.

"F-father…please…" Legolas whimpered, he knew his father was furious with him and he knew he was in a lot of trouble, "I-I'm sorry."

"That is not good enough this time, Legolas."

The prince stumbled behind his father and looked back once to see the cloaked being watching them leave. He stood stock still as if he were made of stone, then he turned to the open cell door. He stepped inside briefly, there was a loud thud of a body hitting the ground, then he retuned with the candle. Legolas' last fleeting image was of the cell door closing and the child's muffled cries.

Legolas was jerked around the corner and up the stairs, staggering as he father nearly dragged him. They arrived at the throne room in moments and were inside faster then Legolas had ever been before. His father marched him up to the throne and sat down, pushing Legolas over his lap so that his bottom was exposed.

The child had only once before been spanked by his mother when he had made a mess of the kitchen. Her hand had been soft on his covered bottom, although it was still firm, it hadn't hurt him too much. It was more embarrassing then anything really. His father pushed up his robe and pulled down his leggings and undergarments, exposing his pale bottom to the cool air of the room.

"Father! Please! I'm sorry! Please don't!" Legolas pleaded with his father in hopes of receiving some sort of mercy.

He got none as the hard, flat, palm snapped over Legolas' bottom hard, "Never go down there again! Do you understand?"

Legolas yelped and squirmed, but was held in place, "Why?"

The hand smacked him again and Thranduil repeated himself again. Legolas also repeated himself, even though it hurt his bottom, he wanted to know why. But the hand of his father was not to be ignored and Legolas was in tears when he finally started to nod his head in understanding that he was not to go back down there.

After five more smacks and nods, Thranduil put Legolas on his feet and let the child pull his clothes back up. He then held the prince in his arms as the boy cried softly over the pain his now red bottom gave him.

"I-I'm sorry daddy…" the boy whimpered through a sob.

Thranduil nodded and stroked the elf-ling's hair, "There, there, Legolas…I forgive you…"

XXX

Thranduil walked slowly down to the dark corridor that held their captive vampire. Standing outside the door, looking to be made of stone, the hooded being waited patiently as he had been told to do. The elf king looked at the locked cell door and then to the being, "Have you…found out his…his―"

"He's a mere child of nine, no older then your son in reality. He has lost one of his baby teeth, just starting to grow his permanent fangs. He's Ciaran's son, as I said. He still has yet to fully mature as he's too young…he has four more years to be fully mature an get his full vampire powers." The hooded being reported gently.

The king nodded, "I thought as much…this is not good…"

"What's worse is I think the boy is getting hungry."

"Well…I don't know what to do about that right now! Right now I have many other things to worry about! Legolas' curiosity, the retaliation of the vampire lords!" Thranduil threw up his hands and sighed heavily. "Just…just leave him and we'll deal with him later."

The being nodded and bowed, "As you wish, Sire." Was all he said before taking off down the hall.

Thranduil sighed and listened to the fellow gliding off as he glanced at the door. Behind it he could hear the pitiful sobs of pain and fear from the child. He hesitated and almost opened the door to ask the boy what was wrong, but then he shook his head and rushed off down the hall, he had to prepare for the coming battle at nightfall. He knew they would arrive at night and seek to take their lost child back.

Thranduil sighed even heavier, "This time…we shall not be unprepared…"

* * *

Well, what happened last time that makes the good king so cautious around our little vampire? Hmmm? Wondering about that hooded fellow yet? :P REVIEW


	3. Knowledge Is Death

Here it is! Chapter three!! I'm a little disappointed with the lacking reviewers. You special few know who you are, thanks so much for being faithful Lego reviewers!! He thanks you, and so do my vampires. Those of you neglecting to review will soon be visted by the vampires (Not the Edward Cullen kind either!!) and they'll make you review!! Mwhahahahahahahahahahaha!! Okay...I'm good. Again, xXSummerXx, Thanks for the inspiring review!

* * *

Legolas was perplexed greatly by the actions of his father, why didn't his father want him anywhere near that young vampire? And who was the scary hooded fellow? Legolas had never before seen him around the palace. It was all very confusing and he wanted the answers of course, but he didn't want to have his father mad at him again.

Perhaps, the little prince decided, it was best to just let this one slid. Perhaps he shouldn't always be so keen on being included in the loop. He smiled with his temporary solution and continued merrily though the bright halls of the castle. As he passed a window, he glimpsed several of the other elf-lings. They were playing outside and Legolas smiled, starting to run to join them.

However, the prince halted his run halfway along the corridor when the face of the scared little vampire loomed in his mind. He shook his head to try to dispel the image, but it would not go. Legolas moaned and held his head in his hands, he knew what he had to do and he knew his father would be extremely furious with him for doing it.

Legolas knew it was too early in the day for him to help the little vampire; the light was not on his side. Today was a bright day in the woods, so Legolas would have to wait for nightfall. He sighed and quickly headed to his room, seeking out his book of the creatures of Mirkwood.

"Might as well read the rest of it…" he mumbled to no one in particular as he opened the book and flipped through the pages until he arrived at the last one he had read.

Although the book had bored him before, he felt obligated to understand why his father felt so…disgusted by vampires. Normally elves were very peaceful beings that got along with most anyone in the woods.

Legolas mentally shrugged and buried his face deeply into the pages of the large book. His eyes eventually came to rest upon a line that made his eyes widen with shock. He shook his head and re-read the line.

_'The feud between the elves and the vampires began millennia's ago, after their arrival in the dense woodlands; a vampire took captive a young elven warrior to be.' Legolas rubbed his eyes, this was unheard of and unknown to him, he wanted to know more, so he read on. 'The kidnapped warrior was the king's son, at this time Lord Evain was ruler of the Mirkwood elves. The kidnapping was seen as a sign of hostility, but the elven king insisted that they talk first before they fought. Agreeing to meet the vampire lord alone to speak. It was unfortunate the king was such a faithful elf. He believed that the vampires were bound by similar honor as the elves. It was not so. The king did come alone, save the one guard that followed without his knowing to record the events that were to occur next. The vampire lord arrived in a swirl of shadows, with many of his guards, and the young vampire that had spirited away the king's youngest and only son. the elf-ling himself was among the guard, although he looked anything but himself. Pale and uncharacteristically weak, the king only assumed this to be the ordeal and nothing more. He demanded for his son's return, offering anything to the vampires in return. This was when the vampire lord turned on the king. It was said what occurred next was too horrific to describe…the king was killed and his son was rescued…unfortunately the elf was unable to take over his father's role for he was poisoned with vampire venom…the boy was said to have fled the forest in shame…'_

Legolas read no more. His heart was pounding, vampire venom? Another line of royals? This was truly something Legolas had never before heard of and he wanted answers. He knew better then to seek them from his father, as the king would become wise to his son's intentions. But perhaps another elf in the kingdom would be able to assist his learning about the vampires and the wars and everything that had ever occurred between the two races of Middle Earth. The question that really had him wondering was: what race would win the right to live in Mirkwood?

XXX

It was moments before nightfall when Legolas finished packing his traveling gear and putting his little pony in the yard, hiding him near the gate so no one would see him and wonder what the prince was up to. The little elven prince slowly made his way back into the depths of his Mirkwood palace. Hopefully he wouldn't run into anyone that would get him in serious trouble.

"What are you doing?"

Like that.

Legolas spun and came face to face with…a young elven maiden. It was one of the maid's daughters. She was no older then Legolas and didn't seem to think the prince was up to no good. She looked curious and oddly…beautiful. Legolas was shocked he'd never before seen her. Her long, wheat-brown, hair flowed around her pale face and into her silvery-green eyes. Her paling green dress was splotched with flour, as was much of her face and hair, and her apron was covered with doughy smears. She was a kitchen maid.

"Nothing, go away." Legolas snapped, rather unkindly. Not that he meant to, he just didn't have time to waste.

The little maid looked slightly disheartened and dropped her head before curtsying. "Oh…I'm sorry, Prince." She whispered gently and Legolas could just barely hear the slight hurt in her voice.

Legolas sighed heavily, thinking, 'Dumb girls…'

"Look…you can't tell anyone, promise?" Legolas finally demanded.

The girl nodded quickly, "Yes Sire!" she looked brightly at the prince.

Legolas sighed, now he'd have t take her along as well, "I'm going to rescue a captive and set him free…" he paused as she gasped dramatically, "…and you're going to help me."

This startled the little maid and she stepped, back, "Oh no, Sire…really…I'm not adventurous or brave…or…or anything!"

Legolas took her arm, "You will be tonight, alright?" the prince smiled, "Please…Legolas will suffice."

"Oh…I…I'm Catalina…" she looked at her feet and Legolas smiled, taking her hand.

"Come on…we're going on an adventure." He hushed her and began to explain things as they went, moving further into the darkened corridor. Legolas was worried the girl would scream, but she was silent and very brave in the elf-ling's mind. They arrived at the little vampire's door after some length.

"I'm going to go in and get him…you stay here and tell me if someone's coming, okay?" Legolas looked at her with a smile.

Catalina nodded and offered a weak smile in return as she waited outside the door. Legolas grabbed the keys and quickly slipped inside; he blinked in the sheer darkness and tried to find the child quickly. He was greatly startled when a lithe hand loomed from the darkness and grabbed his arm, a small noise of shock slipped out of his lips. For a moment he thought that he had entered the wrong cell, but then the pale face of the child pulled out of the darkness and into the elf-lings view. The poor little boy looked pleadingly at the prince, crying softly and trying to beg around the gag to be let loose. Legolas didn't waste a moment before fitting the keys and un-chaining him, pulling him into the hall and grabbing the maid along the way. He rushed to the courtyard and hurried the two along. His pony wouldn't be able to carry all three, would he? No time to find out for sure.

Legolas helped the boy onto the pony, then the maid and then hopped on himself, clicking his tongue, "Come on, let's go!" he urged the little horse, which snorted and trotted out of the yard with not another sound of protest.

XXX

Thranduil rushed through the dark halls, down the stairs and into the very dingy corridor where his hooded companion already stood. The cell door was wide open and the vampire child was gone.

"It would seem your son was incapable of leaving well enough alone." The hooded being hissed coldly, crossly.

"How can you be so sure it was my son?" the king demanded with just as much fire in his voice as the hooded fellow.

The being stepped up the Thranduil, towering over him with sheer power of will, "His mount is gone and so is he. Who else do you think would take the little wretched beast? The vampires certainly haven't left their castle yet, and nor are they so sneaky. There would be more screams and more death by now. Not only that! But his scent still lingers on the door…"

The king drew back a step, bowing his head slightly in submission. Normally none would intimidate the king, but this being struck him with great unease. He shifted on his feet a moment and finally nodded, as if to show he not only understood, but agreed.

"My dear friend…forgive me for doubting your words…"

The cloaked being gently placed a pale hand on Thranduil's shoulder, "Forgive me for speaking so rough. You meant well, I know. Now is not the time to fight and squabble over this minor detail. We must finish preparing for the coming of the vampires, lest we be unprepared again."

There was a bitter tone, in the way these words were spoken, that made Thranduil's heart flutter with regrets. "It was my fault…forgive me…" was all he could manage to breathe out.

"No…it was my father's…he was a trusting elf king…too trusting." The pale hand reached up to pull off the hood of the cloak, showing pale features of a thinned face. High, royal, cheek bones clearly defined under the striking yellow-grey eyes. His long, creamy, hair blended almost perfectly with his skin, making his pointed ears all that more difficult to see. His lips parted briefly as his tongue passed over his teeth, lingering scornfully over the long fangs that invaded his mouth like mountains in the flat lands.

Thranduil's heart skipped a beat as he gazed upon the elf, his eyes slowly dropping to the other's neck were two faint scars appeared, little circles evenly spaced apart in the flesh. His only imperfection…his only flaw…

The elf's eyes grew cold and filled with hatred, "Come…we must prepare…"

* * *

Two words...Uh-oh. What now, hmm? You'll never know unless you review!! Don't make me send my vampires after you!


	4. Good Intentions Wronged

Just so you all know, I love all the reviews I've been getting, particularly from, once again, xXSummerXx and La-p'tite-tete. Thanks for the feed back! You guys keep me going! 3 Love you lots!! Oh, and p.s. just again stressing the point that the vampires are of my own creation and what they do and how they affect others is how I wish to perceive them. Thank you for suspending the reality of the situation and bearing with me.

* * *

Ciaran glared coldly at the elven kingdom that rose from the mist that had settled into the woods. His fangs dripped menacingly as he hissed out coldly, his whole being shaking with rage.

_They had stolen his child…_

Perspiration gathered on his face as he touched the long silver whip that was curled at his hip. It was originally made with leather, then plated with sharp silver pieces that he gathered from all over the lands. From every king he'd ever toppled. Every nation he'd brought down…this elf would be no different. He'd mount Thranduil's ears on the trees entering Mirkwood. As a warning! This would be the battle to the end. The one that finally decided who were truly the eternal beings that ruled the dark woods…

His normally bright eyes turned dark and filled with a deep desire to kill all that came in his way. He would have his revenge upon the king. The familiar animalistic desires came to his shaking form, turning all rational thought away and filling his mind with a single goal. Kill, kill, kill…his breathing grew heavy and his fangs dripped more and more.

The lord cast a glanced back at his gathered warriors, the blackness that reflected back to his dark eyes made him growl happily with evil malice laced deeply in his tones. He was lost in the rage that always came when they hunted elves…in this case, when they attacked elf kingdoms…

Slowly, like the undead they were, they began to walk ahead. They moved through the mist with evil intent in mind and only one goal. Moving with one mind, dripping fangs, and black souls. Giving in to their need to hunt…to feed…to kill…

Like an animal stalking its wounded prey, they drew closer to the stony fortress that would hold the first of the final set of battles.

XXX

Hebion knelt next to his mistress; the lady was still distraught and inconsolable. She hadn't been out of bed since, well, she'd heard the news of her son's capture. Hebion felt guilty, it had been his fault that the boy had gotten away. He hasn't been watching him close enough and that's when it had all gone wrong…

Well, he had actually been watching very closely, but…something very important had come up and he had been dragged from his duty. Of course he never thought that the boy would run off after that little fox as he had. His master blamed him for this of course and he had been punished with a punishment fitting his _**'crime'**_. His rank as the greatest clan warrior had been stripped from him, along with a few strips of flesh from his back thanks to his master's wicked whip.

Nadia moaned incoherently in her sleep, crying and then screaming. This was her normal fit that she went through every time she slept. Hebion sighed and reached out to take her thrashing hand, stroking his thumb over the back of her hand.

"Forgive me, Nadia…this was all my fault…I told you I'd look after him and that it would never happen like it did. I swore to protect the boy…not…" the vampire's voice choked up in his throat and he looked down at the floor.

"It wasn't your fault…" Nadia's weak voice jolted the other's gaze from the floor with a start. She gazed at him almost…lovingly…

He returned the tender stare of love, holding her hand tightly and yet, gently. "B-but…I wasn't watching him…"

"Sh…it was my fault…" she tried to smile, but couldn't. "I…I shouldn't' have taken you away…like I did…"

Hebion smiled, "It was almost worth it, don't you think?"

Nadia leaned over, using what little strength she had, "It was worth every second of it…" she kissed his lips.

Hebion held the kiss for a long time before Nadia couldn't hold herself here and fell back with a soft gasp. Her cheeks were a bright red, but there was no shame in her gentle eyes.

"How did I ever let him talk me into marrying him instead of you? I would have been so much happier…I know I would…"

Hebion reached out and stroked her cheek, "No…I couldn't have ever offered you half of what he's given to you. You know I would be nothing more then the solider in his army that he loathed. He would have seen to it that I was killed in battle and then stolen you anyway…this was how it was meant to be…"

The vampire lady sighed and laid back on the bed, closing her eyes and crying gently, falling back into her dark dreams. Hebion could only watch with sorrow as his mistress tossed and turned with unease.

It was unfair how his brother had stolen away his love, it was even more unfair how he had stolen his child. Ciaran was incapable of having his own children…so he had commanded Hebion to produce a child for him! Being the lord of vampires, Hebion could do nothing but obey his older brother. His commanding older brother whom his parents had praised more, had loved more…had cared for…the most wanted child.

Hebion felt his hatred and sorrow mingle as he wallowed in his memories. Everything that he had done was not enough to hold him equal to Ciaran, nothing. His wants and needs were ignored and he was pushed aside to become a warrior in the army like he had never existed. He should be bitter and vindictive…but his love for the happiness of his sweet Nadia and the boy, Colby, kept him in check. It was a point that his brother often used to control him when he knew the vampire warrior was going to go off on him.

A whimper caught his ear and he turned to stare down on the little fox pawing at his ankle. The pup had a ball in his mouth and placed it on the floor for Hebion, wagging his tail.

The vampire couldn't ignore the little creature as he leaned over and picked up the ball and threw it.

XXX

"The woods are unusually dark, Mil…erm…Legolas."

Legolas could hear the unease in little Catalina's voice as she spoke, clinging tightly to the back of his tunic as they trotted silently through the misted woods. The prince merely nodded, not feeling the need, nor want, to reply. There was nothing to worry about, was there? He'd been out in the woods after dark a handful of times and nothing had ever gone wrong. Then again, he'd been out with an elven patrol most times…maybe there was something to worry about!

Catalina shifted closer to Legolas, a little unsettled by the vampire sitting behind her. Although he was young, he was still dangerous. She tried her very best not to stare at him, biting at her lips as Legolas didn't reply to her comment.

"Legolas?" she whispered again, shaking softly with fright when something moved by them in the mist. "_Legolas?_" her voice getting louder and a bit shrill.

"Sh!" the prince cautioned, he'd seen the movement as well and was trying to listen for any sign of where it had gone or what it was doing. For a few tense moments, Legolas listened. He frowned softly when he wasn't able to find any sign of whatever had passed them by. Turning a bit to address Catalina, "I think it's gone no—" his sentence went unfinished as a dark figure suddenly lunged at the pony!

The little creature shrieked and reared up onto its hind legs, lashing out with its forelegs in fright. The three children were taken off guard and when the little animal had risen, they were tossed off.

The tiny horse landed back on four legs and plunged away from the object of its terror, leaving three terror-stricken children in the leaves of the path. The dark figure lumbered over and grabbed Catalina, who had landed the closest to the being. She screamed with undiluted terror and kicked wildly.

Legolas jumped to his feet, "Put her down!" he shouted as he lunged at the being, ramming his tiny body against the solid mass of the huge body before him. Fright for his life and hers propelled him to attack this creature in a futile effort to break its hold on Catalina.

The being merely swatted Legolas aside with a stiff backhand, sending the elf-ling reeling backwards and into the vampire boy, who had just managed to gain his feet. Both fell over again, landing back in the mud and leaves with cries of shock and pain. Catalina wailed again and kicked at the dark figure that gripped her tightly. This time her foot met something solid!

The crack and cry that followed indicated that she'd not only hit something, but she'd injured it too! The tight hand that held her released its grip and she was dropped, scrambling away as soon as her feet could get under her.

The shadowy being staggered back a few paces, holding the injury, which neared it's head. Or so that's where Legolas imagined the head would be if the being was similar to them. Legolas finished untangling himself from the vampire boy and rose once more, grabbing Catalina and pushing her behind him, taking out his bow and fitting a shaking arrow to the string.

The being turned back to the young ones with a growl and hiss and suddenly, Legolas though he saw two more figures loom out of the darkness behind the first. His eyes had to be playing tricks on him…he didn't chance it. Grabbing Catalina's hand and then the boy's, dragging them into a sprint in the direction the pony had gone only a few moments before.

Legolas looked over his shoulder for a split second, not seeing any shadows in the fog that indicated they were being followed. His shins suddenly struck a solid mass that toppled him, once again, to the forest floor. With him fell the other two. He pushed himself up slowly to observe the mass that had tripped him and his eyes filled with horror. It was his little white pony…quite dead…an eternal look of fear stuck in those wide caring eyes that Legolas had loved.

The prince was unable to rise away from the corpse of the pony, what had killed the little beast? His eyes sought an answer that would not appear. The poor little creature, as Legolas would later learn, had died of fright.

Catalina tugged at Legolas' arm as the elf-ling felt a twinge of sorrow fill his eyes with tears. "Prince! We have to go!"

Legolas tried to pull his arm away, shaking his head as he clutched the mane of the little creature, "No! _No!_ Let go of me!"

The girl didn't let go, tugging him to get back to his feet, reaching for the hand of the vampire child. It took an unacceptable amount of time to get the two boys running again. But the running only served to get them more and more lost in the thick woods…

XXX

Everything had been too damp to light a small fire, not that it would have been wise to light a beacon anyways. But the young ones were cold, tired, lost, and now they began to feel hungry. Legolas had lost the rations he'd brought along the path somewhere, along with the only weapon he'd brought, his bow.

Now the three huddled together, too scared to sleep, but too tired to run. Legolas had been silent as he mourned the loss of his pony, his beloved companion. Nothing Catalina had said to him would make him speak or even acknowledge she was there. So she had turned to the little vampire boy.

Using the common tongue to try to see if he'd maybe understand that, as far as she could see, he had no idea how to respond to elvish. She pointed at herself, "My name is Catalina."

The lithe boy looked at her, staring as if he once again didn't understand. But slowly he shifted and sat up more, pointing at himself, "Colby."

It was the first time either of the elf-lings had heard him speak. His voice was so smooth and sweet that Catalina wasn't sure she'd heard him speak at all. If it hadn't been for the moment of his lips, she would have sworn the voice was coming from inside her head.

"Colby? That's a nice name…" she began again softly and smiled encouragingly.

The child offered a similar smile, "Thank you."

Again his knowledge of the common tongue shocked the two elf-lings, but Catalina remained composed. "Who taught you…languages?"

Colby thought a long moment, "My tutors." He replied simply, sticking to his one worded, short, replies.

Catalina sighed softly and decided not to push the boy to speak anymore, getting up to venture out of sight. Legolas called to her, "Where are you going?"

"I wish to relieve myself." She said softly, blushing and looking to her feet, "In all the commotion I forgot, but now the need has returned with…great demand…"

Legolas also flushed and nodded, letting the girl step out of sight to get her privacy. His attentions turned to Colby. Saying nothing to the other boy as they both awaited the girl's return.

Both jumped when up when Catalina screamed, running towards the noise of the girl in evident distress. Her cry was interrupted and there was the sound of something rushing away into the thick fogs! Legolas rushed ahead of Colby and soon both lost sight of the other.

"Catalina!" Legolas shouted as he ran in the last direction he'd heard a noise, becoming hopelessly lost and confused. "Catalina! Colby!" he called out, hoping for an answer, but all that came back to him was the echoes of his own cries.

Legolas stopped running, shaking and panting, he was alone.

Or so he thought…

A sickly sweet scent assailed his nostrils moments before a rag was shoved over his face! He panicked, trying to break away, but it was in vain. His knees buckled under him as he fell into the warm blanket of darkness…

* * *

Well, what now, hmmmmm? Hope you people REVIEW! :P My vampires were very well fed from my last chapter...watch out! They're coming! Only if you don't review!


	5. Bothersome Details

 Here's the next chappy!! Hope you all loved it! My vampires are still being well fed from lack of reviews...tsk tsk...thanks to those of you that did, you know who you are and I love you lots!

* * *

Thranduil watched the fog with a growing unease; he could feel the evil stirring within it and knew that the vampires were coming. Or they could have already arrived. No one could truly tell in the thick fog. It was much too hazy. The elf king was also distracted with other thoughts…

Legolas was gone and he couldn't help him until sunrise…which was still hours away. If the elf-ling was in trouble he would just have to hope that everything worked out for the best. If not…well…he wouldn't think about that right now. There were other matters at hand that had to be dealt with!

He just hoped the little elf was alright.

"Milord…" a soft voice emitted behind him.

The king turned and stared at the young warrior standing in his doorway. The young elf bowed. Thranduil thought he must have just become a warrior, he was so very young. He was nervous too, that was plain to see in his eyes. This would be his first battle, hopefully not his last.

"Milord…the look outs…they say they've spotted black figures that dark within the fog. Nothing definite, but something lingers there and grows closer with every moment." The warrior's voice was still slightly high pitched, as a young lad's.

Thranduil nodded, "Then it has begun…" he mumbled with a sigh, nodding, "Tell the archers to fire at those shapes that they can, try to deter them from entering this place." The warrior turned to go, but Thranduil stopped him as he added, "Oh…and if you see anything that looks like a silver glint…tell me right away."

The warrior nodded and jogged off. Moments later, the sound of arrows whistling into the air was the only sound to be heard in the dark woods.

"Thranduil." Again the king turned, this time facing a cloaked figure. For a moment he thought it was his companion, but this figure was much too tall to be him. The elf stood silently, staring at the figure as they stepped into the room slowly, dragging the young warrior by his hair behind them.

He stepped back slightly, watching the fear in the young one's eyes and knowing he mustn't look much braver. The figure reached up with a ghastly pale hand and pulled down the hood of the cloak, "Where is he…?"

The king shook his head as if he didn't know, "Ciaran…how did you get in past my guards…"

"Your guards are engaged with fighting for their lives at the moment." The leader of the vampires hissed, "I want my son back!" he bit off every word as he spat it out, twisting the hair of the young warrior in his fingers and drawing a whimper from the scared being.

"Your son…" the king weighed his odds, "You son has escaped."

Ciaran looked as if he were about to kill the king where he stood, the fury in his face was indescribable. He gave a cry of pure, animalistic, rage and wretched the poor captive to his knees, holding his head at a wicked angle before twisting it! He didn't kill the lad though, he just paralyzed his unfortunate victim and let him drop to the floor where he laid unmoving and helpless.

Thranduil watched with horror and disgust, the boy was crippled and it was his fault. He could just see the helpless look on the boy's face and then tears in his eyes as he struggled to gain his mobility back. That was when Ciaran lunged, fangs first, at the distracted elf king…

XXX

Legolas groaned as consciousness returned to him in ebbing waves of pain. The pressure behind his eyes made him wonder if his skull was even together still. He wanted to call for his father, he'd make things better. He tried to part his lips to speak, but for some reason, he could not! Fear swelled in his body like a great wave and his eyes snapped open.

The darkness that greeted him was absolute and only increased his overwhelming sense of fright. Only then did he feel the coarse material rubbing on his face. A blindfold! This was a slight comfort to his predicament. At least he could calm himself down and assess the rest of what was going on. He was gagged, that was never a good thing. The thick material that was wedged between his teeth and tied behind his head tightly almost felt like a bit. His mouth was dry so he knew he must have been out some time. His arms were tightly strapped to his sides, with thick leather bands, in three different places, his upper arms, his elbows, and his wrists, which were even with his hips. His ankles were trussed together with a similar band. Legolas was held, thoroughly, immobile.

He sighed and felt the angle at which his body was draped. He was being carried, but whoever carried him moved too smoothly to cause a distinct walking motion. If they were walking.

The prince's thoughts slowly drifted from him and to those of his companions. What had become of Colby and Catalina? Were they bound as he was? Or were they even alive? Where were they? Were they okay?

Legolas moaned as these thoughts swirled around his mind like angry bees. All the little elf wanted was to see what was going on and where his friends were. It was then he heard the sounds of other people talking. His heart began beating faster, who were they?

They didn't speak in any language Legolas knew, in fact, he wasn't sure it was even considered a language. It just sounded like angry hissing. The prince was roughly dropped without warning and landed on the cold leafy ground with a painful yelp. He barely had time to breath before another, warm, body slammed into his. Both yelped.

Legolas recognized the girlish sounding yelp. Catalina! He wriggled uselessly as he tried to reach her to talk to her, but there was little he could do but squirm. He grew frustrated and worried. But then a new hissing voice hit his ears, it was youthful and timid, yet regal and defined. Was it possible that that voice belonged to Colby? Legolas hoped so, the voice sounded defensive of the treatment of the two.

Legolas finally let out a whimpering trill that rose in question and his reply came swiftly.

The boot connected solidly with his ribs and fire spread from the impact point and he cried out sharply, writhing as he struggled for breath. Tears came to his eyes and made the material covering his face damp and itchy on his cheeks.

Crude laughter went around and no voices stepped up to stop the violence. Legolas winced and forced back sobs, his captors would not have the satisfaction of seeing the prince of Mirkwood cry.

Beside him, however, Catalina was bawling. Her fear had gotten the better of her and she clearly wanted to just have comfort and be away from these awful beings. Legolas didn't blame her; he wished with all his being that he could help her. But he couldn't.

Another few words were passed and then Legolas was hoisted back up, along with his sobbing companion. Where they were off to now was a mystery to them.

XXX

Hebion met the party at the gate; he spotted the two elves before he smelt them and licked his lips. One was likely a captive that would be used for leverage against the king and the other…the other was for dinner. But then his whole body froze.

Among the tall vampire warriors stood a tiny figure, face and hair smudged with mud and full of twigs and a little bruised and roughed up.

Colby.

Hebion pushed the big warriors aside and embraced the shaking child. The poor youngling clutched onto Hebion and began to cry, his ordeal finally catching up to him and making him break down at last.

The protector rose with Colby in his arms and took the child away, glancing at the captives and hissing a remark for them to be taken to the victim's "cabins". Hebion raced into the dark castle and up the steps to the tallest tower where Colby's mother lay ill in bed.

The weeping of the child caused her to stir and then leap out of bed when she saw Colby. She wept open and clutched her sobbing child. Leaving Hebion holding nothing. The big vampire thought it was best the two were left in peace and walked away. Rubbing his arm and staring once more, longingly at them both. He wished they could be his, but they were his brother's.

Loathing hit him again as he closed the room's door. Sighing and walking slowly through the halls. He wished his brother's death more then anything. He wished this for several reasons. One: his brother had stolen his love away from him and forced him to give him a child. Two: his brother was the leader of their clan when he shouldn't be. Three: it was just vampire instinct. Four: he envied his brother so much.

Hebion wandered out to the hall of past rulers of the clan, only a few pictures graced the sacred halls. He walked right up to the portrait of his brother and stared. He had been in the picture too.

His brother was in the foreground, clothed in royal black robes and sporting the crown. He looked powerful and respectable. Hebion was kneeling beside him, Ciaran's hand on his head, gloved of course. Hebion was in royal garb, but not nearly as nice as Ciaran's. He hated that picture.

It was degrading to be humbled by his brother so. But as Ciaran put it, _'At least you're in the picture, being a worthless warrior I could have simply had you beheaded instead.'_

Hebion remembered all the times his brother had made him weep, made him beg…all for the fun of controlling his sibling. Ciaran had to always have his way or he was mad and Hebion had always let him get away with it.

He was submissive by nature, ever since he first witnessed the killing of his pony when he was young. His father had killed it, saying it wasn't needed for him anymore as he had grown too large for the animal to bear him around anymore. After that, he had been too gentle for his own good. When Ciaran outgrew his pony…he had asked father if he could kill it and then had the tail cut off and made into a broom.

His brother was cruel and Hebion could do nothing to stop it.

The big vampire sighed heavily. He should go check on the captives, find out who was who and what was what. Before Ciaran returned from the hunt…

* * *

REVIEW!! Do it for Hebion's sake?


	6. Strong Feelings

 Well, sorry this one took so long, I got really swamped with work and such. You all understand, right? I heard my vampires didn't go hungry though...shame...I really don't like to hear that. So you've been warned, review!! For those of you that did...hehe...you starved a few vampires, but it's okay...hehe! Luv y'all!

* * *

Legolas rammed into the cell door again, for what may have been the thirtieth time within the hour. Pain flared in his shoulder and fatigue racked his young frame, but he wouldn't stop. His fists and feet pelted the door relentlessly as he sought to gain his freedom from the small black cell. It smelled something foul and his senses recoiled from the filth. But his main reason for seeking escape was because of the weeping the echoed from the cell across from his.

Catalina sobbed loudly in her cell, more frightened then she'd ever been in her life. Big tears rolled down her cheeks and fell onto the dirty cell floor with audible plops. Her tiny form huddled against the door and trembled harshly with fright as she thought about how much nicer her bed would be right now. She wanted her mother to tell her everything was okay.

She sniffled loudly as Legolas finally gave up, his body crumpling against the door softly, tiredly. He looked through the grating on the bottom of the door and measured the short distance between the cells. It was just long enough for Legolas to stretch his arm out to halfway across the narrow hall.

"Catalina…" he spoke softly and the girl eventually turned, reaching out and taking his hand. Legolas could just make out the tearful eyes of his friend through the darkness. "Don't cry…we'll be okay…I promise."

Catalina sniffled and rubbed her eyes, trying to hold back her tears as they welled up in her scared little eyes. She could not force a reply from her trembling lips, so she clutched Legolas' hand that much tighter.

Legolas felt guilty. It was his fault that they were here…it was his fault that she was scared…and it was his fault that they were likely going to die. He was about say how sorry he was when the clanging of a door caught his ear.

Footsteps drew nearer…so did a light!

The elf prince could only just see the boots of the person that had arrived at their cells. They were shiny and fur-lined, very fancy. Out of the top of one stuck the hilt of a dagger. The boots shifted as their owner looked down at the linked hands and then grunted.

Before Legolas could voice a protest, Catalina's hand was ripped from his and her cell door was thrown open. She screamed and cried again, struggling as the fellow grabbed her by her long hair and pulled her out!

"Legolas! Nana! Help! _HELP!_" her voice grew shrill, much shriller then Legolas would have thought possible. It was full of pain and panic.

The prince rattled the door and groped his hand out into the hallway as Catalina was dragged away crying. "No!" he shouted with agony, helpless to do anything but stare after the fading light and his scared companion.

With a new fury, born of sheer panic, the prince started hurling his full body at the door, pounding on it relentlessly like a madman. Screaming and cursing loudly, unfeeling to the pain his body experienced every time he crashed into the door. Unaware of the tears that he shed out of guilt and sorrow. He just rammed the door over and over again until his body shutdown.

The blackness that claimed him this time was peaceful and soothing, even though his heart wept guilty tears of longing for poor Catalina.

XXX

The battle in Mirkwood was still going strong into the night. Glinting fangs with long tendrils of saliva, and some with blood, clashed against the lithe swords of silver with a ferociousness that no one had seen before in these woods. Warriors of both races dropped rapidly and the death count steadily grew with it. So much blood was shed…it layered the ground with a thick red carpet that slicked the battle field.

But Thranduil hardly took any notice of the tragic slaying occurring below in the courtyard of his palace. His full attention was focused on the three inch long fangs that loomed over his face, held back only by one hand around the vampire's neck. Rolling around on the floor as the elf and vampire fought for leverage and control. One would not leave here alive and if Thranduil faltered a second…his kingdom would fall.

Ciaran hissed wickedly, saliva spewing onto the elf king's face. He cringed with disgust and struggled to reach his dagger that he had carelessly placed into his boot. It was a good idea at the time, but now he could see that it was in a most inopportune place. The vampire ruler's tongue lashed out between his teeth as he bore his weight down more on the king, his fangs drawing nearer with every moment that passed as Thranduil's arm tired. Saliva dripped onto the king's face profusely.

"You shall not…win!" Thranduil grunted.

Ciaran hissed and cackled, "I will! I will! We both know I'm stronger!" he growled and gnashed his teeth at the elf's eyes, "I will kill you tonight!!"

"No…you…won't!" Thranduil declared fiercely and finally shoved the raging monster off of him and across the room. The effort too a great deal of his strength and the king could feel a few of his muscles straining even after the blow was dealt. He felt a rage seeping into his form, giving him power to fight off his unearthly foe.

The dagger felt light in his hand as he came to his feet, watching Ciaran rise slowly from where he'd hit the wall. His eyes darkened sharply and his fangs dripped with evil intent.

"So you still have some fight in you after all…hmm?" the vampire hissed and sneered, slowly pulling the long silver whip from its place at his side.

Thranduil had heard that Ciaran was skilled with this weapon and he had wondered when he'd have a chance to see it in action. He kind of regretted that wish at the moment. Ciaran cracked the whip to unfurl it, the snap sounding like thunder as the silver lined whip arched through the air in a graceful loop.

"I doubt even you can match this weapon…" Ciaran sneered, "It's an elf killer…can't you smell it?"

Thranduil could…the linger scents of the many creatures the whip had struck flared in his nostrils. Men, elves, dwarves…young and old…none had been spared from the deadly lash of the cruel device. This whip would cleave flesh from the bone even in the hands of an amateur…it was an object of evil and Thranduil feared and desired it.

The vampire wasted no further time, stepping forward as the whip slashed from his side. Moving like a long silver viper as it sought the elf king's flesh. Thranduil nimbly leapt back from the blow and barely avoided the following strike as Ciaran began cleaving the air with multiple strikes!

Thranduil fought to dodge each blow, catching a few narrowly with the short blade of his dagger. Each strike was faster and harder then the last and Ciaran showed no signs of tiring. But the elf king was. Sweat beaded his brow and more and more often he found himself just barely avoiding the touch of the whip.

He dove out of the way of a strike aimed right as his head, misjudging the distance between him and the wall. His head cracked full on into the solid bricks and stars popped in his vision. He fought back the urge to give in and fall unconscious and found his feet in a crouch. He looked up just in time to see a streak of silver fly towards him!

For a moment the glinting of the finely made tool of darkness dazzled the king, everything slowed down. His arm jerked up, racing to meet with the end of the long silver whip. His flesh burned with the intensity of the strike, the whip curled fully around his strong forearm. Ciaran sneered and pulled the whip.

The sharp metal caught in Thranduil's flesh and the jerking motion dragged him forwards, pulling him clean off his feet and onto the cool chamber floor. Thranduil didn't cry out, he just laid there for a moment, stunned. He could smell his blood as it leaked from the appalling wound in his flesh. Ciaran stepped up in a casual manner. The blood-thirsty look in his eyes hadn't faded, but it now mingled with a smug smile.

"You look so natural on the ground before me…kneeling before a superior race…as your filthy kind are meant to be…" Thranduil didn't respond so Ciaran kicked him and then painfully jammed his heel into the king's back, "Maybe I'll keep you alive just to torment you…keep you as a servant…" he hissed.

Thranduil's eyes filled with pain and shame, "I will never serve you!" He cried out and used what little strength he had to lunge up to his feet, throwing Ciaran off him and staggering away.

The vampire hissed and snarled, "So be it…"

XXX

"Filthy little wretch! Get over here and clean this up now!"

Catalina cried softly and hurried over to where she had just dropped a tray she had been carrying. The contents of which now covered the vast majority of the very expensive looking rug on the floor of the Mistress' room.

After being dragged from Legolas' side, Catalina had been stripped, washed, re-clothed in a dull outfit, chained, and told she was the new chamber maid for one of the vampires. The little elf girl was scared out of her mind and very sad about the loss of her favorite outfit. The one she had on now was dull and uncomfortable. The skirt was slightly too big and the blouse was itchy. The chains on her ankles gave her no room to stretch her stride, so she had to take short, quick, steps. She was still crying a lot of the time and wondered if Legolas would come to save her.

That wondering had been the cause of her distraction and the result of that was her dropping the tray. Now the thick blood stained the rug and Catalina knew it was not going to come clean. She looked up as she rung out the filthy rag she had used to try to clean her mess, Mistress scowled.

"Worthless runt…" Nadia hissed and gripped Catalina by the arm, pulling her up to her face, "Unlike your friend…you're not of noble descent…so you don't need to be kept alive. Keep fouling up like this and you won't live to see the seasons change, got it?"

The little child sobbed and nodded, shaking in the grasp of the vampire lady. Fear radiated from her body in waves. Nadia wasn't the least bit moved by this, now her son was back and she was feeling more like herself.

Nadia shoved the little creature down in a corner of her room and shouted at her to stay before walking out of the room. Catalina sobbed, curled on her side. She didn't dare move, knowing her mistress was very, very, displeased. The child had no will to think of escape or try to resist. She just wanted her mother's embrace and…and Legolas' warm touch to tell her everything was going to be okay. Her sobs grew louder as the reality of her fate sunk in, if she was allowed to live, she'd be a slave here forever. No one was worried about her back in the elven palace except her mother. They would all fear for the prince and when they came to rescue him, she would not be found and taken along.

Her loud sobs covered the sound of the door opening, Nadia looked in. she hadn't really noticed before how sad this little elf was. Her glow was dim. When she had first been dragged in, the child had lit the room almost all by herself. But now…she was clearly much dimmer.

The lady wondered if this was a bad sign, she didn't want to lose her little elf slave. The girl was much too cute and easy to control. She walked in softly, careful not to let the girl know she had returned.

Catalina gasped in a sobbing breath, "N-nana…na-nana…" she cried out, screaming at first before her voice died down into hoarse whispers. She pleaded in a language that Nadia didn't understand, wondering what the child was possibly talking about. Catalina was whispering out a prayer for help from the Valar, she was just finishing when she noticed that Nadia was staring at her intently.

For a moment both stared, then Nadia's eyes narrowed and Catalina's shot to the floor. Tears dripped down her cheeks and pattered softly on the ground like tiny, sad, raindrops.

"Oh stop crying!" Nadia snapped, Turing with a huff and moving to her bed. She wanted to rest in peace for the moment.

Catalina continued to cry, but made sure she was silent. All her hope began to fade away, for a moment she had thought she'd seen something in those eyes that filed her with great hope…

Love…

* * *

Well, now what? Everything is going CRAZY!!!!!! Evil little plot bunny...hehe! REVIEW or face my vampire minions!


	7. A Sunrise

Sorry for all of you who have waited so long for this chapter! I was very busy :) I really hope this answers a few questions and what not...XD Lot's of reviews this time! Poor vampires...they're all hungry now...*Eyes vampires*...hehe, guess I'll have to take them to dinner, *nervous laugh* Well, enjoy! Thanks to all of you for your reviews! Luv y'all!!

* * *

Thranduil cried out as his back was, yet again, sent crashing into the wall. His arms stung something awful and the heavy scent of his own blood was thick in the air. That silver whip was proving harder to get by then the king had thought, granted…he never claimed it would be easy in the first place. Ciaran laughed scornfully at the exhausted king; soon he'd sink his fangs into the elf's neck and watch the life drain from his listless eyes.

"Give up now, Thranduil, and I shall grant you mercy." The vampire spoke as if he were consoling the injured king.

"I will never give up…not knowing a parasite like you live!" Thranduil snapped, panting and holding back the words that his tired body wanted him to say. His mind screamed at him to seek mercy, but he knew he could not…for the sake of his kingdom, he had to fight on.

Ciaran grunted and the whip rose once more, "Well, then I shall show you no mercy…" the whip began to arch back in the air to strike.

Thranduil stood still as stone, his body ached and his will was draining rapidly. Ciaran was a force that he could not hope to win against in this state of mind. As the whip flicked into motion, the king's eyes found those of the paralyzed warrior that lay in the center of the room. The boy had watched the whole fight in silence and in an agony all of his own. He watched his king fight for his life and slowly begin to tire. He could see the exhaustion in the king's eyes…and yet, the young warrior's eyes were still filled with hope.

Light glinted off the whip and drew the king's gaze back to it; the deadly tool was aimed at his face. He knew he would be too slow to stop the blow, yet his arm shot up to protect himself. But oddly enough, the blow didn't strike the king…

Thranduil heard Ciaran gasp with fear; "It can't be…" the elf king looked over his arm slowly. His gaze looked upon the scene before him with shock.

The long silver whip was wrapped several times around a slim, golden-hued, blade. The handle was gripped tightly in the slender fingers of a dark figure that stood before the king in a defensive stance.

"Yes…Ciaran…it is I…" yellow-grey eyes glinted wickedly in the dim light, "…Arol."

XXX

Soft footsteps echoed down the narrow, dank, hall into the darkness of the cells where many of captive had once been held. The stench of fear seemed to have been sucked into the walls and ebbed out in waves whenever despair was present. The scurrying of a rat overhead caused the pausing of the footsteps, but as the little creature moved away, they continued on.

There were no torches lit in the dark hall, there was no need. The guards and anyone who walked the halls was used to the darkness and rather enjoyed it. But whoever walked the hall now held a small candle before them, moving softly towards the only occupied cell at the moment.

They knelt slowly and two blue eyes glinted darkly in the flickering candle light. Legolas' slim fingers remained curled, tightly, around the bars of the grate in the bottom of the tiny door. There was no despair or fear in his eyes, only anger and hatred. He glared up at the figure behind the candle, trying to speak. His throat was so dry that his voice rasped in his throat and gave him an even darker air.

"Why? Why, Colby?"

The little vampire boy looked down with shame; he had done nothing to prevent the mistreatment of the elves who had saved his life no doubt. He sighed gently and tried to think of what to say, but no words came to him. There was nothing he could say that would make him feel less guilty.

"I'm sorry…"

Legolas snorted and shoved himself away from the bars, that was all that could be said? He wasn't feeling very forgiving right then. Colby looked down, rubbing his neck and then standing. It took him a few moments, but after a struggle of balancing on his toes, he managed to pull the key off its hook. He pushed it into the lock and turned it.

The door moved easily under his touch, swinging in and by the young prince slowly. Legolas shifted on his feet as he stood. Colby tried to smile, he then held out the prince's bow, "I…um…hope this makes things better."

The elf-ling nodded, "Almost…" he looked up as he took the bow in his hands, "There's still the matter of Catalina…"

XXX

Ciaran looked scared, for once in his long life he was a mortified. Here was the child he thought had died so long ago. The little elf-ling who had been poisoned with vampire venom. He was changed though, stronger now. And furious…

The vampire could see why, his father had been murdered by the vampires. He was here for one reason, to kill all vampires that existed in Mirkwood. It was then the leader of the vampires took time to glance out the window. The dawn was fast approaching…there wouldn't be time to finish this…or would there?

Arol shoved Ciaran away with a growl and glanced towards the window himself, he too was not stranger to the deathly kiss of the sun. His time was running short. If he were to end things now, what would that accomplish…he wasn't sure yet. The dark elf lashed out with his glittering blade, only to be blocked by the sharp silver whip, both dark creatures hissed and growled.

Thranduil knew nothing of what occurred then, the fight was intense and words were spoken in that dark tongue of the vampires. The constant clash of metal on metal filed the room with something that sounded like sparrows singing to the morning sun. It was beautiful, yet, deadly.

The battle was quick and raged furiously, each seeking to best the other before sunrise. Or was that really the intent. Arol glanced over at Thranduil several times during the fight, then at the window. There was something in those tired eyes that longed to see the sunrise…

Thranduil recognized the look too late to object.

Arol was delaying Ciaran's escape so he could not flee the sunlight, neither of them would…

XXX

Catalina cried out sharply when her mistress hit her full across the face, causing her to not only fall to the hard floor, but drop the scrolls she had been carrying. Nadia had gone off in a huff before and left the girl with no explanation, telling her to follow. Then she grabbed scrolls seemingly at random and tossed them to the elf-ling. Catalina had fallen behind a few paces and missed a rather large scroll. This was what caused her mistress' reaction.

The elf-ling burst into tears again, wanting her mother badly. This was the worst place she'd ever been. Nadia looked down are her, thinking how pathetic this child was. The vampire young were much more resilient. Or so she thought. "Get up!" she shouted.

She cried harder and gathered up the scrolls before standing, tears dripping off her chin in an agonizing way. She wouldn't last long with this treatment, she felt weak and dim already. Nadia neglected to care or notice this as she tapped her foot impatiently, waiting for the girl to get up.

Catalina wiped her eyes on her sleeve and waited for her mistress to lead her on again, but they barely stared walking when a little figure stepped out before them. Halting their progress. The child strained to see around Nadia as the vampire hissed with shock and disdain, "How? _Who _let you out?"

Legolas flicked back his shimmering golden locks and smiled a truly evil grin. "Why…your own son did, Milady."

Colby stepped out next to the prince, "I'm sorry mother…"

Nadia saw red, hissing something out in that fierce language that now grated in the ears of both elf-lings. Colby didn't falter under the harsh words though; for once he just glared right back and shouted, "No! You are the one who is wrong!"

His words echoed down the halls, his mother was silent. Her mouth wide and eyes full of shock. Her lips trembled as she sought the words to say, but none came. Her son…her boy was…her thoughts swirled madly in her head.

"The keys…mother…for her shackles. Please mother…" Colby spoke softly, but his voice was firm, his little hand held out for the keys.

Nadia moved slowly with shock, "Yes, Sire-ling…"

* * *

Sorry about the shotness of this chapter, don't hate me! *Hugs* I'll update soon to make it all better XD PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW!!!


	8. Dust In The Morning

Here's some more! I hope you guys didn't mind waiting! Love to hear your thoughts and opinions...my vampires don't...:P You can imagine why, they want to feast on those who don't reveiw!!! Hehe, well, enjoy! ;)

* * *

Legolas held tightly to Catalina as the girl clutched him, crying in relief. The little prince rolled his eyes, all this girl did was cry, but oddly enough, he didn't mind. He stroked her hair and then softly kissed her forehead, "There…there…all is well Catalina…we'll be home soon."

The little maid's eyes glowed happily with this promise and she hugged the prince tightly, blushing rather red from the kiss. It was her first from a boy…and from a prince too! Legolas didn't see her blushing of course; he just sought to calm her nerves as Colby spoke in a hushed tone to his mother.

Nadia looked devastated by whatever was being said, she was clearly trying hard to convince him to do something else. But Colby had made up his mind for once; he was not going to stay to accept the title of his father.

"Colby…" Legolas finally said softly, "We should go…"

The little boy nodded, "Follow me, the stables are this way." He said calmly, kissing her mother's cheek and starting to lead them towards yet another darkened corridor.

Nadia rubbed her eyes, "Colby, wait!" she called, "Wait…you need to know something…" all three young ones stopped to gaze at the vampire lady. All emotions had fled her face; all will to go one was gone. In those few seconds that her son had stood up to her and freed the little girl, she had reflected upon her life. The only joy she felt was when Hebion was near. But she couldn't love him…not with Ciaran still alive. All her misery had taken over her being and she knew her time here was not to be long lasting.

"What mother?" Colby asked, bringing her thoughts back to the present moment.

She moved up to him and knelt before him, "Colby…your father…"

"Ciaran?" Legolas asked.

"No." this startled all in the area.

Colby gulped, "Wh-what?"

Nadia took a long moment to think, "Ciaran is not your father…he's your uncle. Your real father is his brother." She let this sink in, "And I can see more of him in you then me. You're strong and caring like him…and I know you're doing the right thing by not claiming rule over the vampires…we'll die off without you to lead us of course, the battles will be over. You're a smart child…"

"But…mother…who is my father?"

XXX

Hebion watched the returning vampires, what few made it back. Covered in blood and barely walking of their own accord. He didn't see his brother among them though and wondered if he had been killed. He stopped one very ill looking fellow as he walked in the gates, holding his arm and looking him in the eyes.

"Hebion?" the vampire asked, his eyes staring ahead with recognition, only a stark realization filled them. "Hebion…they're so strong…and graceful…"

"Where is Ciaran?"

The other looked around, as if he hadn't noticed the vampire was not among the wounded party, "He said he was going to kill the king, even if it took him all night…might still be fighting…"

He barely finished before Hebion was in full stride, running along the path. Though he hated his brother very much, the vampires needed someone to lead. Colby was not yet old enough to claim the throne, he wouldn't be until his fangs finished growing in. and if Hebion was the one to bring the news of his death, there was a chance he would be able to claim the spot his brother had stolen from him. then he could lead the vampires away from Mirkwood, into a new forest.

The elven castle loomed ahead of him, he didn't break stride, bursting into the compound that was littered with bodies. The leaves slick with blood. his senses recoiled at the carnage, 'A waste…' he thought as he sprinted into the castle. His boots leaving thick bloody prints wherever her placed them. the clashing of metal's directed his charge towards the fight…high in the king's room…

He skidded into the doorway and froze. No…it must be his eyes playing tricks on him. the king was not the one fighting with Ciaran. It was another elf with a pale complexion and a look of madness in his eyes. it was that little child…the elf-ling…Arol…

Ciaran jumped out of the way as the golden blade lashed thought the air, missing his head by mere inches. He looked over and saw his brother standing in the door and for once he looked up at him pleadingly. Hebion stared at him, recalling all the times his brother had made him beg for one thing or another. Now the roles were swapped.

Hebion would have turned away to let him die, but that look of pure begging that his brother had in his eyes turned his stomach in on itself. That was his flesh and blood and though he hated him, he had to protect him.

The streak of gold caught his eyes and in a split second he dove forwards!

The choice had been made…

Pain seared in his chest and spread like fire though his body. Every nerve screamed with agony as his body crashed to the floor. The blade creaked and tore from the hand of its master, remaining stuck into the body of the dying vampire.

His hands clutched at the wound, blood slowly seeping out around his fingers and soaking his clothing. He groaned heavily as a bitter-sweet tang filled his mouth. flecks of blackness started to appear on the edges of his vision.

The sword quivered as his life drained slowly from his body. His head turned, eyes locking with those of his brother. He expected to see a change in those eyes, gratitude…there was nothing. Just the same coldness he had always seen, the same betrayal he felt when his love was stolen away filled him.

"Thank you, dear brother…you were always the better one of us…" Ciaran laughed Colby at Hebion's sacrifice.

Hebion felt bitter, his life was wasted. Ciaran stood and wielded his cruel whip again, the sharp metal pieces would be aimed at Arol's throat, aiming to kill him. And Arol stood strong before Ciaran, he felt for Hebion. The vampire was betrayed and used, but still he cared for his brother enough to willingly die for him and this was how Ciaran thanked him? it was unjust.

"Goodbye, Arol…"

The whip arched back…and that's when Hebion struck.

the dagger sliced through the air swiftly, revolving once before hitting Ciaran in the chest, sinking in to the hilt. Buried right into his heart. the vampire showed shock as his knees gave out, his eyes gazing ahead but never focusing.

"No…" Hebion coughed and blood flecked his lips, "…goodbye Ciaran."

XXX

The sunrise was soon approaching, a few more hours and the blazing sun would be up and out. Legolas watched Colby for any sign of worry, but the boy seemed changed. Perhaps it was the events that had played a toll on him, as he claimed they had. Legolas thought it might be something else…the knowledge of his father…

The little fox yipped in Colby's lap as they rode along in silence, they would reach the palace long before the sun rose and Colby would be settled in no doubt. He had brought a few things and left his mother to deal with ruling the vampires for the time being, until Ciaran returned. If he returned…

Catalina was just glad to go home. She vowed never to follow the prince on another of his adventures again! They were much too dangerous and took her too far from her mother. And it wasn't likely her mother would let Catalina leave her side for sometime again. Catalina wouldn't mind. She'd had her fill of adventure.

"Legolas…"

The prince looked over at Catalina, "Yes?"

The little elf-ling flicked her hair back from her eyes, "Do you suppose your father will be mad if I still call you Legolas instead of Prince?"

Legolas laughed softly, "No…I'll tell him it's okay…I don't think he'll mind anyways…he'll just be happy we're all safe."

Catalina nodded and smiled, looking back down to the horse she was riding. Legolas smiled and turned away after a few moments of watching her. She was kind of pretty he supposed.

After a few more long moments of silence, the elven kingdom loomed into view. The children were relieved, well, two of them. Colby was still a little hesitant.

But the relief was short lived, the courtyard was still full of those that had fallen, and now in the slowly rising sun, the whole placed looked to be bathed in red. It would be later that the elves would find the stones would not wash clean, stained forever with the blood of the vampires.

Legolas' and Catalina's senses recoiled as they took in the horrific scene. Colby visibly shuddered and seemed to pale rapidly. It had been a bloodbath for both sides. The bodies littered the ground…mutilated…cold…eyes staring off into nothingness…

The children almost fled in fear…

Almost.

The glint of silver and the sounds of battle drew the keen ears of the little prince and before the other two could object, they were running up into the palace, heading for the king's room.

The arrived just in time to witness the dying breaths of Ciaran and Hebion's wicked words towards his brother.

Legolas looked about quickly and then cried out when he saw his father, leaping into the room and into the embrace of his wounded father. Thranduil hugged him fiercely, even though his wounds protested loudly. He shed soft tears of joy at having his son back, even though the boy hadn't been gone all that long, he had still been horribly worried.

Little Catalina recoiled from the room and raced away to find her mother, leaving Colby standing there in silence. Hebion's eyes, dimming rapidly, turned as he rolled to observe the doorway. He gulped softly and weakly reached out to the young vampire.

"C-Colby…" the boy moved softly to the elder vampire's side, every wary of the rising sun, "Why are you here? You have to lead…lead our people…" he coughed.

Colby shook his head, taking Hebion's hand, "No, I will not lead…my mother is taking out people away, to the northern forests, far, far, away…there they will be left in peace. It's the start of a new age and our kind is a dying breed…let this age be that of the elves…our time is finished…" the vampire child spoke with wisdom beyond that of his age.

Hebion stare a long time into those deep eyes and then slowly nodded, a coughing fit seized his form for a moment, then he closed his eyes. "You are a true leader, son…I'm proud of you…"

His throat constricted and he rubbed his eyes, sniffing a bit. He wanted to stay longer at his father's side, but the sun was almost up. Arol put a firm hand on his shoulder and guided Colby away, both would wait down in the bowels of the castle for nightfall once more.

Thranduil sent Legolas away with them and moved over to Hebion. He put the long whip in the vampire's hand and helped him sit against the wall that faced directly at the sunrise. Hebion gave Thranduil a look of thanks before the elven lord strode gently out of view, likely to go and get his wounds tended to.

There he sat, alone, dying.

His cold eyes gazed at the sky and a gentle smile tugged at his lips. It was the most enchanting color of blue and gold he had ever seen in his long life. It was beautiful, flowing smoothly from dark to light in one majestic moment…

Over the tops of the distant trees a red glow shimmered for a moment, then the warm rays of morning light broke across the dark woods, spilling across the courtyard. The dead bodies shining and glittering as the vampires turned to dust particles. The morning stars that would forever glitter on the walls and trees they landed on. Hebion felt at peace, his eyes closed for one last time as the warmth of the light spread over his cold body. There was no pain…his wound was forgotten…all he felt was bliss…

* * *

Please, review...Hebion would want that...


	9. Bitter Sweet

This is the end. I swear. This is the short little sum up of the whole thing, but don't dispair...;) I promise to write more adventures with our three little heros! See if you can't find the not so hidden hint! :P

* * *

_And so_ _the vampires of Mirkwood left...they moved far to the north where a very old forest stood proudly. There were many animals and a few towns nearby, there was enoug food to satisfy their needs for many years and there were no other creatures that wanted control of the lands. However, many of the vampires would grow restless with no leader and leave to colonize their own homes or...well...the story of The Ring was far off yet..._

Colby sat on the edge of the bunk, staring at the wall where a large portrait was hung. It was a picture of a very beautiful elf and he wondered who she was. Arol entered after a few long moments. He had checked that the king was well and Legolas was being taken care of, now he wanted to check on the boy. He had been awfully quiet since the death of his father. His REAL father. He hadn't known him well and Arol felt it was his duty to teach the boy now.

In fact, he knew it was…

Arol sat next to him and looked him over, he was a handsome boy and he would become a handsomer man. He would make a strong and just leader, but Arol knew that was the last thing on his mind right now. He'd go into the lonely life of a ranger of the Mirkwood palace. The elf wished with all his heart that there was some way he could convince him otherwise, but this was not his life to choose.

"Colby…"

"Yes?"

"Colby, I'm sorry."

"For what?"

Arol looked deeply into those little eyes and sighed, closing his, "Everything."

Colby said nothing, just staring ahead blankly. Arol sighed again and stood, he hadn't expected the boy to come around the first time he spoke to him, especially after the last few days. His world had just turned inside-out on him.

The elf headed for the door, his lithe fingers just barely grazing the brass handle.

"I forgive you…" Colby's little voice barely reached his ears and he thought he might have been hearing things.

Arol turned and stared, Colby's eyes were brimmed with tears, but his eyes held that look of pride and distinction that Hebion had always had. It was then Arol felt his throat constrict and something hot and wet leak from the corner of his eyes. His hand moved to his cheek softly and then touched the moisture.

Tears…

Arol hadn't cried since long, long, ago…since his heart became cold…he had almost thought he'd forgotten how to feel that way. He moved softly over to the young prince and embraced him. The elite frame shaking with sobs against his own.

One day…this boy would lead the vampires back to the light…

Legolas was once again deep into his book, his father was in the healer's hands and he had been shooed away. He didn't bother reading the rest of the chapter about vampires. That was over and done with. He was staring at the words on the page, but didn't seem to comprehend any of them, like what was there was a whole different text.

"Prince Legolas?"

The elf-ling jumped, he had been so zoned out he didn't realize someone had entered his room. He turned and smiled. It was Catalina. Legolas beckoned her over and she sat next to him as he set his book down.

Both sat in silence for a long time.

"I didn't tell…"

Legolas looked over at Catalina, "What?"

The little girl elf kicked her feet, "I didn't tell my mother…she would have had a fit, when she asked where I was I told her I was out in the back gardens weeding and I ran when the vampires came. She believed me."

"So no one knows…expect you and me and Colby…"

She nodded and then smiled sweetly, "Want some warm cider? I can make some for us in the kitchen before breakfast!"

Legolas leaped to his feet as Catalina wiggled off the bed and picked up her skirt, both running from the room laughing in typical children style.

However, as Legolas jumped off the bed, he knocked his book onto the floor. It fell open…

One side was full of writing with a large title in the elvish language. The other held a large picture. The page was mostly black, as if scribbled in a hurry. Two eyes stared out with evil intent clearly written in them. Legolas was soon to learn that there was more then just vampires in his woodland home…there were also…ogres…

* * *

Well, that's that...for now. Sorry about the shortness, but everything is summed up nicely like this. Keep an eye out for more Legolas, Colby, and Catalina adventures!!! *Hint hint*


End file.
